


untitled | shalnark/male!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, idk if im using that tag right, idrk, old draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: shalnark x male readeridrk a short i wrote in april 2019
Relationships: Shalnark/Male Reader
Kudos: 4





	untitled | shalnark/male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> category: fluff(?), flash fiction(?)
> 
> word count: 485
> 
> .·:*¨ ¨*:·.

"whatcha thinking of, y/n?" shalnark asks as he steps out onto the balcony.

"in the end, you think it's all worth it?" y/n answers with a question of his own.

"sure, "shalnark shrugs. "i don't really think about that stuff."

"hm."

"you seem down," shalnark comments.

"i don't understand what you're saying."

"well, the last time i saw you, you were so cheerful and happy. right now you almost look like you're about to throw yourself off that edge right there."

"i wasn't gonna do that," y/n looks away from the dark street below him, readjusting his eyes to look at the starry night sky above. their mission is in yorknew city, but their hideout is a few ways from there.

"i know. it just looked like it."

"i don't think i can be a part of the phantom troupe much longer," y/n confesses, pulling out a cigarette.

"what? why?" shalnark asks, completely shocked. y/n has never shown signs of displeasure around the phantom troupe, so what's changed?

"i guess i'm just not as strong as i used to be. i've softened up too much, and i am in no condition to continue to be part of a group i would be of no use to," y/n shrugs, taking out his lighter.

"what do you mean, y/n? you're absolutely brilliant. the boss wouldn't have let you in if he didn't think you were worthy."

"i don't have doubt in my nen abilities. i've just... been going soft lately."

"could it be that you have a lover?" shalnark asks.

"no, i don't have a lover," y/n shakes his head, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"then what is it? are you in love with someone in the phantom troupe?!"

y/n stays silent.

"woah! but you don't seem that close to machi _or_ shizuku."

y/n wears a distressed look on his face as he drops the cigarette and crushes it with his foot.

"i'm heading back in," y/n says, opening the window sliding door and walking inside.

"wait, y/n, i wasn't judging you! i was just surprised!" shalnark says, following y/n inside.

"it's okay. it's normal," y/n frowns.

"y/n," shalnark says, not knowing how to fix this situation. "who is it? maybe i could help! i'll support you no matter what!"

"it's... you," y/n sighs, turning his back to shalnark.

"what--"

"man, i feel a whole lot better now!" uvogin sighs in relief as he shuts the bathroom door behind him. "you're a miracle worker!" uvogin grins, giving shalnark a big smooch.

"hey! what are you doing?"

"my thanks."

"i want money, not your gratitude!"

"well, i'm a thief, not a buyer. no use for me to have money."

shalnark groans.

y/n shows a faint smile and leans in to give shalnark's other cheek a kiss.

shalnark turns to him and gives him a small smile.

maybe that was the sign of acceptance to a new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> a half-baked idea from two yrs ago. idk. i wanted to post something before starting my make up math test.


End file.
